Patricia Walker (Heroes Reborn) (Earth-616)
and , ally of Loki | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formally Avengers Island, Avengers Mansion on Counter-Earth | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = brown fur; feline characteristics | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = former mercenary, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Brought into existence when Franklin Richards created Counter-Earth | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Rob Liefeld; Jim Valentino; Chap Yaep | First = Avengers Vol 2 1 | Death = Avengers Vol 2 11 | HistoryText = When the Fantastic Four and the Avengers sacrificed their lives to destroy Onslaught, Franklin Richards, the son of the FF's Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman subconsciously created a pocket universe to save their lives. There they spent an entire year reliving living new lives "reborn" into a reality where they had only recently gained their abilities which vaguely mirrored how they gained their powers originally. In this new universe, Franklin created a populated Universe, including recreations of many of these heroes, allies and foes. Among these creations was one based on the costumed adventurer Hellcat. This version of Hellcat was greatly different than her Earth-616 counterpart, as she was covered in fur and had feline characteristics, similar to the design of Feral. How she became like this remains unrevealed. Hellcat was constantly having troubles keeping her animal side in check, and soon grew to consider herself to be a freak. Before joining the SHIELD-backed Avengers team, she was a mercenary who worked with Hawkeye and The Grim Reaper on at least one mission in Argentina, however the details and Hellcat's involvement in this mission remain unrevealed. She joined the group shortly thereafter, and accompanied the team on a mission to investigate the discovery of the thunder god Thor frozen in amber in Norway. Patsy battled this Thor, and was then tricked by Loki to battle the group until Thor realized the deception and helped defeat Loki joining the team. Hellcat fought alongside the Avengers against threats such as Kang the Conqueror and the Hulk. In the latter battle, Hellcat was injured along with teammates Swordsman and Hawkeye and evacuated from the battle. Relocated to their new base, Avengers Mansion, Hellcat helped her comrades battle the Enchantress' Lethal Legion and the Masters of Evil. Following these two assaults, Hellcat, Hawkeye and Thor were be manipulated into joining Loki's army. Hellcat was envious of fellow teammate the Scarlet Witch's desirable looks. Loki granted Hellcat's desire by transferring her being into the body of the Scarlet Witch. In the Scarlet Witch's body she joined Thor and Hawkeye in attacking the Avengers with the Enchantress. They were ultimately betrayed by Loki, however and they teamed with the Avengers in stopping him. Hellcat, having no desire to give up Wanda's body attempted to hide the fact that she inhabited the Scarlet Witch's form. This possession was revealed by Agatha Harkness, then trapped in the body of her familiar, Ebony. This forceful revelation resulted in the destruction of Hellcat's essence, seemingly killing her. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Feline Form Category:Heroes Reborn